dool_days_of_our_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Deveraux
Abigail Johanna Deveraux (born onscreen October 19, 1992) is a fictional character on the NBC Daytime soap opera [[Days of our Lives|'Days of Our Lives']] and is currently portrayed by Marci Miller. Abigail was created by scriptwriter Sheri Anderson and executive producer Ken Corday. Abigail's storylines often focuses on young love and budding romances. She is a member of the high class, core family, the Hortons. She is also the daughter of popular super couple Jack Deveraux and Jennifer Horton. Abigail was often titularized as the show's younger leading heroine during her time on the show and is known for her popular fan pairing with Max Brady, which spanned from 2005 to 2007, when her character left for London, England, to be with her parents. The character returned to the series in March 2011. Abigail is also "shipped" with Chad DiMera, who she married in 2016. Casting The role was originated by Meghan and Michael Nelson on October 19, 1992. Paige and Ryanne Kettner took over the role in 1994. Megan Corletto was introduced into the role of Abigail in 2001 and remained until 2003. She was replaced by Jillian Clare from 2003 to 2004. The role was again recast in 2004 to represent an older Abby. Then fifteen-year-old actress Ashley Benson was cast as Abby and remained with the show until her departure from the soap in 2007. In 2010, it was reported that the character of Abby would be brought back to the canvas. In December 2010, it was announced the newcomer Kate Mansi would resume the role of Abigail. Mansi first aired in March 2011. Character History The eldest child of supercouple Jack Deveraux and Jennifer Horton, Abby was very loved by both of her parents. As an infant, she came down with aplastic anemia, as the result of a polluted water well. She desperately needed a bone marrow transplant, and because of Jack's Hodgkin's he was not able to donate to her, but luckily her mother's friend and co-worker Austin Reed was a perfect match. Abby was barely out of the woods when Jack, who discovered he was responsible for her anemia, took off. Before long, Abby was starting to associate Jennifer's new boyfriend Peter Blake with fatherhood, but Jack soon came back into her life. After a series of misadventures, (including her father going to prison and her mother being presumed dead), Abby and her family left Salem for Africa. A few years later, Abby and her mother were living in Ireland, but returned home after encountering her honorary uncle Bo Brady there. Abby was thrilled when Jack followed not long after that, and began hoping that her parents would find their way back to each other, despite her mother's relationship with Brandon Walker and Colin Murphy. She was overjoyed when her parents were married, but devastated when, not long afterward, her father was murdered by the Salem Stalker. When Jennifer had to make the decision to take Jack off life support, Abby blamed her, and turned to her grandmother Jo and honorary grandfather Vern for comfort. Her emotions seesawed for a few months (she was happy when her mother got pregnant, angry when her mother considered terminating the pregnancy for health reasons), but eventually she started accepting the way things were, and with new friend and Deveraux boarder Patrick Lockhart, is eagerly anticipating her new sibling's birth. Abby was away at camp when Jennifer decided to take off and go looking for Jack. When she returned home, she resented the fact that her mother had sent her away. Even though she was happy to meet her new brother, when she realized that her father was (once again) presumed dead, she blamed her mother, and wished that Jennifer was dead instead of Jack. Jennifer started rebelling from her mother after she came home with her new baby brother, Jack Jr., and spent a lot of time with her new friend Chelsea, who was pretending to be sweet and kind around Jennifer but was really a bad influence on Abby. She even had Abby going alone with her in her plans to drug Patrick so that she could sleep with him. When Jack finally came back from the dead for real, though, Abby was thrilled, and although still close friends with Chelsea, her closeness with her family changed Abby somewhat. Abby was devastated to learn that her father, Jack, was dying and that she would soon lose him again, but Chelsea was there to offer comfort to her friend. Abby was overjoyed when things turned around for Jack, and he went into remission again. Shortly thereafter, though, Jack and Jennifer announced their plans to move to London. Although JJ went with their parents, Abby elected to stay in Salem and finish school, and shortly thereafter, as a university student, began working at Max Brady's garage. She soon developed a crush on Max, who at the time was back and forth between Chelsea and Stephanie, but when he broke things off with Chelsea and Stephanie left town, Max admitted that he had feelings for her as well, the two began to see each other, much to the dismay of Abby's family, who thought Max was too old and too experienced for Abby. When Abby's relationship with Max proved to be too difficult, she left Salem to attend school in New York. Abby (then going by "Abigail") returned to Salem in 2011 to be with a newly-single Jennifer. Abigail had a hard time dealing with her parent's divorce and the fact that her dad had walked out on the family. But, she wanted her mom to be happy. Abigail reluctantly supported Jennifer's relationship with Daniel Jonas, despite how much Abigail was hurting from missing Jack. Abigail also met Chad DiMera in the spring of 2011. They began slowly dating, but Abigail remained concerned about getting romantically involved with Stefano DiMera's son. Eventually she saw that Chad wanted nothing to do with his father and Chad and Abigail's relationship progressed. In September of 2011, Jack suddenly appeared back in Salem. Abigail was furious with her father for leaving them without saying anything, being out of touch for a year, and then suddenly reappearing. It turns out that Jack had gone to Afghanistan to investigate a story about a drug ring without telling his family where he was going. While he was there, he was kidnapped, tortured, and held hostage. Abigail felt bad for the suffering that her father endured, but still had a hard time forgiving him for leaving without telling anyone. Chad was there for Abigail through Jack's return and the two grew closer, both personally and professionally. Abigail contributed articles to Chad's website, SalemSportsFan.com, and even won a journalism award for one of the columns that she'd written. Things went well until Chad started noticing that he had more in common with Abigail's best friend, Melanie; and Abigail realized that she was starting to have feelings for the much older, Austin. Abigail and Chad made the mutual decision to break up on New Year's Eve 2011. A few days later, Abigail caught Chad and Melanie looking very close and realized that the two of them had feelings for each other. Abigail was furious at both of them, especially Melanie. Despite Melanie's offer to give up Chad, Abigail could not forgive Melanie. Abigail turned her attention towards Austin. Thanks to a work-study element of her financial aid, Abigail was required to have an on-campus job. Austin offered her the position of his student assistant. Abigail was thrilled to work so closely with Austin and frequently fantasized about him returning her feelings. Abigail also applied for an intern with Madison James at Mad World Cosmetics. Madison hired Abigail and offered her a job as a model in her ad campaign that featured real-life best friends. The only condition was that Melanie was the other model. Thus, unless Melanie and Abigail could mend their broken friendship, they could not be in the ad campaign. However, as Abigail grew more obsessed with Austin, she forgot about Chad and even told Melanie that they could be friends again. A few days later, Austin appeared back in his officer, completely intoxicated. Abigail was there. She tried to comfort him. He told her that Carrie had betrayed him. Abigail kissed him. He told her to stop. She reassured him that it was okay and kissed him again. Then, Austin passed out on the couch. Abigail took her clothes off and lay down next to him. When he woke up, Abigail told Austin that they had slept together. Horrified, Austin went to make things better with Carrie. When Abigail saw Austin kissing Carrie later, she was heartbroken. When Austin came to her and wanted to fix their marriage, Carrie agreed to give it a try. The two of them went away for a romantic weekend. But, a heartbroken Abigail tracked them down. When Austin refused to return her feelings, Abigail announced that the two of them had slept together. Carrie was furious with Austin and left. Abigail believed that she and Austin were meant to be together. While ranting to Melanie about her love for Austin, Abigail let it slip that the two of them did not slept together. Melanie urged Abigail to tell the truth. Abigail confessed to Austin that she had made up the whole affair. Carrie, Jack and Jennifer overheard her confession. Carrie slapped Abigail and accused her of ruining Carrie's life. Despite Jack and Jennifer's protest, Carrie insisted that Abigail was an adult and must be held accountable for her actions. Carrie left the Town Square in tears. Austin chased after her. Jack and Jennifer comforted Abigail. She swore that she would never do anything like that again. Abigail spent her time hanging out with her friends and trying to forget the embarrassment of her lie about Austin. One day, she bumped into a handsome stranger, Cameron Davis - Lexie's half-brother. The two began a flirtation that soon turned into a relationship. Her relationship with her father improved as well. He worked with Marlena and a support group to recover from PTSD. Eventually, he was able to open up to Abigail about it and she soon forgave him. In July 2012, Abigail and Cameron attended a memorial/autism fundraiser. However, there was a great explosion that night in the tunnels underneath Salem. Many buildings were damaged, including the banquet hall where Lexie's benefit was being held. Abigail was trapped in the elevator. Jennifer, Jack, and Cameron worked to get Abigail out. When they were able to pry the doors open a little, Jack went into the elevator to rescue Abigail. But, the elevator cables continued to break. Cameron and Jennifer were able to open the doors again and Jack pushed Abigail out. Then, the doors closed and the final cables broke. The elevator crashed with Jack inside. Roman reported that the EMTs pronounced Jack dead upon impact. Heartbroken, Abigail and Jennifer traveled to London to be with J.J. They returned a few weeks later after his memorial service. Heartbroken by her father's death, Abigail threw herself into her relationship with Cameron. But, when Cameron felt that Abigail was trying to deal with her grief by wanting to have sex with him, he broke things off with Abigail. He went on a few dates with a woman named Emily, but that relationship did not last. Soon, he got back involved with Abigail. Abigail was embarrassed when Cameron found out that she had been a member of the "Golden Circle" club in high school -- a group of kids who promised to wait to have sex until they were married. But Cameron assured Abigail that they could take their relationship at her pace. But, Cameron was still keeping a secret from Abigail. He was working a second job as a stripper to make money to pay off one of Celeste's debts. When Abigail found out about it, she was shocked, but more concerned that if Anne Milbauer from HR found out about it, she would have Cameron fired. So, Abigail arranged for Anne to be present on a night when several of Salem's men (Rafe, Cameron, Daniel, and Brady) would strip to raise money for a new wing at the hospital. When the hospital board heard how much money was raised, they dismissed Anne's objection. But, things weren't perfectly smooth for Cameron and Abigail, as Chad had since made it known to Abigail that he was interested in her too. Both guys agreed to give Abigail the time to figure out which guy she wanted to be with. On the Fourth of July, Chad fell and hit his head, causing Cameron to insist that Chad have it checked out. When Cameron looked at the scans of Chad's head, Cameron told Chad that there was an indication of a brain tumor and urged Chad to see a specialist. Chad got a clean bill of health, but told Cameron that he did have a brain tumor. Cameron backed off Abigail and urged her to spend more time with Chad. Abigail and Chad grew closer and Cameron went on a few casual dates with Gabi. But when Chad got shot and went into emergency surgery, E.J. was forced to come clean and let Cameron know that Chad wasn't on any drug protocols because Chad didn't have a tumor. Cameron told Chad to come clean with Abigail. Chad moved forward with her, taking her on several dates. When Abigail had trouble with her family, she leaned on Chad for support and their relationship became serious. Chad was able to track down and advanced copy of Jack's book and gift it to Abigail. The two continued to grow closer and they ended up sleeping together. Abigail was extremely happy with Chad and began accompanying him to family events. On the night of Sami and E.J.'s engagement party, for which Chad served as best man, Marge Bernardi came into the party and tried to shoot E.J. Chad jumped in front of the gun and took the bullet. Abigail fell down at his side and tried to stop the bleeding with her hands. When Chad was rushed to surgery, E.J. was forced to tell Cameron that Chad didn't have a brain tumor and was not on any type of treatment drugs. Cameron was mad at Chad and urged him to tell Abigail the truth. While Chad's surgery was a success, the doctors found an abnormality with Chad's heart that required immediate surgery. The best doctor was in Boston, so Stefano made plans to fly to Boston with Chad for the second surgery. Before he left Chad came clean with Abigail. She broke up with him, deciding that this wasn't the best time for them to be together. Then, she went to confront Cameron about turning her over to Chad without a fight. Cameron tried to apologize, but Abigail was furious. A few days later Cameron got a job offer from Doctors Without Boarders. He accepted the position and left Salem. After Chad's surgery, he called E.J. to tell him that the surgery was a success, but to let Abigail know that he wouldn't be coming back to Salem. Newly single, Abigail turned her attention back towards her family. Abigail was concerned that she hadn't heard from her cousin Nick since he left town. (In reality, Gabi, Kate, and Sami had murdered Nick when he attacked Gabi.) When Abigail was getting close to figuring out that something happened between Gabi and Nick before Nick left, E.J., who was protecting Sami, went to the Horton cabin to convince Abigail to let the issue go. E.J. and Abigail ended up fighting, which lead to the two of them sleeping together. Their affair didn't stop there. After an alive Nick showed up at Arianna's christening, Sami encouraged E.J. to stop Abigail from talking to Hope about Nick's disappearance. So, E.J. followed Abigail into the hospital supply closet where they almost had sex again. By this time, Abigail couldn't stop thinking about E.J. So she followed him one day to his gym. The two had sex in the shower when Sami walked in. E.J. came out to talk to Sami while Abigail stayed hidden. Abigail heard Sami talk about the fact that E.J. and Sami weren't sleeping together at the moment. Abigail started to realize that she was only with E.J. because Sami wasn't. E.J. tried to explain to Abigail that she had nothing to feel bad about. He accepted most of the blame for their affair. But, he reiterated that what happened between them was a mistake. He was in love with Sami. Eventually, Abigail conceded that their affair was over. Category:Days of our lives characters A-Z A-Z A-Z